


Day 2; presents

by aMass0fvoices



Series: pitch pearl werewolf au [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, and im probably just being paranoid, briefly mentions BDSM, but its probably better safe than sorry?, i dont know how to do warnings, i dont think its too bad?, its kind of nsfw?, its more werewolf things!, its not super mature, like very very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMass0fvoices/pseuds/aMass0fvoices
Summary: Phantom regrets one present.Danny is innocent.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Pitch Pearl - Relationship
Series: pitch pearl werewolf au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024174
Kudos: 6





	Day 2; presents

**Author's Note:**

> the pitch pearl discord server had a 12 days of christmas event, and i made this for day 2.  
> i didnt really finish anything for any of the other days, just started a smut for day 3 and got stuck on the intimate bits -_-;;

“Uh, Phantom? Are we… are we getting a dog?”

I glanced over at Danny, who was staring at the gift box in his lap with a confused look.

“What do you mean?”

Danny shot me a look, then pulled a leather collar out of the box.

Oh. Oh no. Oh _fuck_ no.

“I thought I got rid of that! Hun, could you give it here please? I-I changed my mind about giving it to you.”

Danny held the collar to his chest, a smug look on his face.

“But why, babe? Did the dog deal fall through, or did you change your mind on having to deal with two once a month?”

My cheeks grew cold as I blushed as I squirmed under his gaze. Danny continued to stare at me, and he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Did he actually still think it was a dog collar?

“Is it not? I mean, yeah, it’s kind of disgustingly fancy, but it still looks like a functional collar.” Danny said.

Did I say that out loud?

Danny snorted.

“Yes. Yes you did.”

I shook my head, and my blush flared again as I thought about what to say.

“Hun, do you… do you know what BDSM is?”

Danny raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

“I don’t follow.”

“Just-... just look at the tag.” I muttered quietly, looking away in second-hand embarrassment.

“... how the hell did you find a dog collar in a sex shop.”

“It’s a BDSM collar!”

The living room was silent. I glanced at Danny. He was staring at the collar, his face beat red. I looked away again.

“When I first saw it, I thought it’d be a cool new thing to try, and if not, at least the “my husband is a werewolf, why not try a collar during sex” joke could be funny. I chickened out a day after I wrapped it, and I _thought_ I took the right present from under the tree, but I guess not. I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable, sweetheart, I really am.”

The wrapping paper on the floor rustled. I looked up as Danny sat down next to me. There was an unopened present in his hands. The collar had been returned to its box.

“I’m not sure about BDSM, but you didn’t make me uncomfortable. We both agreed to try new things in this relationship, so if you’re really interested, then I’ll try it. But let’s finish presents before we discuss sex.”

With that, Danny handed me the gift in his hands. He rested his head on my shoulder as I tore the wrapping paper off. It was a plain white box, longer and wider than it was tall.

Putting the lid aside, I smiled softly while Danny quietly giggled. Inside the box was a black hoodie. Written in white on the front had been the words “I love my fur kids”. Danny had taken white paint or something and had made changes. The hoodie now read “I love my furry husband”.

I turned to Danny and kissed his hair.

“I love you too, Puppy.”

Danny made an offended noise and slapped at my face.

“I am not a puppy! If we’re going by dog years, I’m old enough to be my own great-great-great-grandfather or something.” he looked at his lap, holding his chin in thought. “At least I think. You know how bad I am at math.”

I rolled my eyes and kissed Danny’s hair again, before resting my head on top of his. My gaze caught on the collar barley sticking out of the box.

“You know I love you. So, so, _so_ much.”

Danny put both his arms around me and nuzzled my neck.

“You’re worrying over nothing. I’m not gonna stop loving you because of a Christmas present. Stop being dumb and cuddle me.”

I huffed and stood, pulling Danny to the couch. We fell asleep against each other, a blanket around our shoulders and the fire crackling softly in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> im hoping to get something done on this au for valentines day, but i have a feeling second semester is going to be difficult. ill try my best, but sadly i cant make any promises.  
> also i thought i posted this like two weeks ago, my bad.


End file.
